This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing the same.
In recent years, due to the miniaturization of semiconductor devices, the width of metal conductor has tended to become small. Thus, to prevent an aluminum conductor from being broken due to migration and to prevent hillock from occurring due to such migration, a generally employed method has been adding copper of about 0.5% to the aluminum used for the aluminum conductor. However, the spacing of metal conductor portions as well as the metal conductor width also tends to become quite small. Thus, if any precipitate containing copper exists between two of the metal conductor portions, it can become a cause of short fault. To address this problem, it is proposed, in JP-A-8-186175, to adopt a method comprising the steps of forming aluminum film at a high temperature so that copper may be dissolved in the aluminum, and quenching the aluminum film so that the copper may be prevented from being precipitated during the cooling thereof.